


彼岸若天堂

by Elena159



Series: 超英AU [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 超英au，所有俱乐部都是足球俱乐部和同名超英组织兼有cp狮花，有RobboTrent客串，克林斯曼/勒夫提及本篇接丁扎线《如得至宝》，主线两小只《于无声处》将包含本篇的另一个视角
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Series: 超英AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369408





	彼岸若天堂

【0】

“伊万，我有件重要的事。”

梅西找到他的时候，拉基蒂奇正在帮特尔施特根整理近来巴塞罗那整个城市的可疑来往资料，“等我一分钟好吗？我等一下这里的分类结果。”

“伊万。”这次梅西的声音直接传到了拉基蒂奇脑中，梅西甚少如此直接地对同事用这种传音方式，即使他和拉基蒂奇是巴萨整个团队里唯二有心灵感应类沟通能力的超级英雄，但除了非常危急、或者密级严格的时候，他们也几乎不用非出声的沟通方式，“事情真的非常、非常重要。”

拉基蒂奇看了梅西一眼，发现对方已转向了特尔施特根，“马克，你介意我把伊万借走一会儿吗？”

【1】

“你在看什么？”拉基蒂奇从背后环着特尔施特根，快速扫了一眼特尔施特根面前电脑屏幕上的网页，是一条有关“世间万物”主题科学展提前结束，返回巴塞罗那的新闻，“这个科学展好像半年前在巴塞罗那展出过，然后就一直在欧洲其他国家，好像计划还要去美洲和亚洲，大概一年时间才会回来，怎么提前结束了？”

“新闻上说，因为这个展览在英国，具体来说很有可能是在伯明翰的时候，丢失了一件展品。而这家展览出于不知道什么目的，仿造了一批展品作为备用品，所以在曼彻斯特和利物浦展出的都是赝品，你看，”特尔施特根把页面下拉，媒体贴心地做了对比图，“法国版的和英国最初在伦敦展出的是一样的，但是在曼彻斯特，这里少了个记号，利物浦的拍背面更明显，花纹有严重的交叠和错位。展览承办方并没有报警而是一直用备用品展出，因此在利物浦展出期间，这件展品的制作者一直在社媒上抗议，得到了很多人的支持，因此主办方不得不提早停止了在利物浦的展出并且暂时取消了之后的海外展出计划，回到了巴塞罗那。”

拉基蒂奇握着特尔施特根的手反复上下拉新闻图片，“马克，我觉得有点问题，这个展出恐怕不止丢了一件展品。”他的目光定格在法国巴黎展出时的照片旁边，“这组新闻照片肯定对背景稍微做了一点模糊处理以突出重点，比如这里，隐约看到是个王冠的形象但是细节没有那么清楚，可是你看这张，”拉基蒂奇拖到伦敦的页面，“还是这个位置，王冠的细节仍然不甚清晰，但当中这块紫水晶为什么这么明显。”

“伯明翰、曼彻斯特、利物浦的三张也能看出明显的紫水晶，但是伊万，这个可能跟拍摄时的光线以及图片处理有关系？”特尔施特根缩小了网页，谷歌搜了搜这次科学展的图，“这顶王冠是这个展览最重要的展品之一，我们先查一查正面清晰的图。”

正面图对拉基蒂奇的猜想有些支持，但也提供不了太鲜明的佐证，特尔施特根调出了欧洲几个国家、包括一开始在巴塞罗那的展览图，“直观上看，感觉英国的这几张水晶的颜色鲜亮了很多，但仍然，有可能是英国展厅的打光更好一点。”

“我总是直觉觉得有些不对劲，但你说的对，仅凭几张照片确实不能就这么下结论。这个展出回到巴塞罗那后是还在展览还是存放起来了？”

“新闻上说，是暂时封存了，或许我们可以去实地看看？”

“世间万物”科学展是由巴塞罗那当地的环保NGO组织承办的，展览暂时停办后，展品封存的地点在承办组织办事处附近的一家会展中心，而有关展览丢失物品的情况，承办方提供的录像大部分被修改过，只有几个残存的片段显示展品似乎是在毫无接触的情况下飞走的，这种超自然的状况一经发现，立刻被转交给了巴萨进行调查，拉基蒂奇主动请缨调查这件案子，和特尔施特根顺利地进入了展品封存的会展中心。

会展中心恰好是巴萨基金会旗下，这也省却了再次搬动展品的需要，两人查起来也更加随意了些。但饶是如此，进入室内开了灯，看到杂乱地摊了一地的展品，拉基蒂奇也心生无奈，“就算暂时不展出了，但这么随意地到处扔一地，倒也难怪展览着展览着还能丢了展品。”

特尔施特根牵着拉基蒂奇的手，两人一起跨过地下的展品找地方落脚，“也说不定是跟这阵子到处抗议他们的人怄气，不过这么放，也真不知道有没有在这里损坏的展品。”

好不容易能够停在一处稍微开阔的地方，特尔施特根拿着平板调出目前提供给他们的失窃展品清单，拉基蒂奇则在四处张望，那顶王冠——准确地说是王冠上那块紫水晶，几乎一瞬间抓住了他的注意力。

那绝对、绝对不是一块普通的水晶，在看到他的第一眼时，拉基蒂奇突然生出了这种念头。

它看起来太特殊、太耀眼了，这不单是说蓝紫色的光芒似乎在水晶的各个面间流转，单就是这种光泽本身，拉基蒂奇忍不住向他走去，它似乎就在那里吸引着注视着他的人，就好像，这块水晶有生命一样。

拉基蒂奇为这个想法吓了一跳，他走近拿起了王冠，那块水晶本身看不出什么异常，并且也没有任何生命体征，拉基蒂奇排除了里面微缩一个世界这类想法，但他的直觉依然告诉他这块水晶非常危险。

“伊万？”特尔施特根在背后叫了他一声。

“怎么了？”

“你有没有看到一群人闪过去？”

“我刚才在看水晶，没注意到。”拉基蒂奇放下王冠，“但如果有人过来我应该能注意到，可这附近——”他有意探查了周围，“最近的人是会展中心办公区域的工作人员，离这里也有一定距离。”

“你看他们在那里——”

拉基蒂奇指着特尔施特根的方向，却看不到一点痕迹，他皱了皱眉。

“一共有三个人，似乎在找什么？”特尔施特根往他指的方向走近了几步，却突然停了下来。

他不会认错与自己朝夕相处的人，他看到的三个身影，其中有一个是伊万。

【2】

特尔施特根进入巴萨内部数据库，输入了“水晶”作为关键词。翻过水晶的资料、成因、名水晶的资料，特尔施特根一目十行地看过去，没有什么特殊的地方。

他想了想，又加了一个“外星的”作为形容词，得到的结果扩大到了某些已知的地外文明——虽然出于安全起见，地外物品在地球的交易仍然是被官方严格禁止的，但仍有些漏网之鱼，特尔施特根浏览了一遍，地外水晶在形态上和地球原生的水晶差别很大，而他们在王冠上见到的那块宝石外表确实没那么异常，看起来也能排除已知的地外水晶的可能性。

拉基蒂奇在搜索比对水晶的图片，大部分搜索结果都来自于这家科学展的王冠，他给王冠的设计者发了邮件咨询，但还没有得到回应。他往下拉搜索结果的时候，一条几年前的新闻引起了他的注意，是一场澳大利亚的拍卖会，拍卖了一批珠宝，而其中有一块，拍卖方给出的介绍是一块黄水晶——拉基蒂奇放大了照片，那块水晶看起来除了颜色几乎和王冠上的紫水晶一模一样。

而拍下这块刚玉的人，拉基蒂奇搜了搜新闻报道中提到的名字，寥寥几个结果指向一家起源于巴西的跨国公司。在他的工作经历里，这类公司天然和不少反伦理道德实验、走私、军火、天才疯子之类的词联系在一起。

这还真是回回差不多的剧本，拉基蒂奇把公司的名字和联系方式记在自己的备忘录里准备抽空做个调查，在这之前科学展其他丢失的展品也是重要的。他关闭了网页，正准备看看其他资料，梅西在这时候联系他——

“伊万，你们最近还在查那个科学展的失窃案？”

“没错，我正在查看他们到底丢了多少东西，我怀疑他们给我们的失窃清单都只是其中的一小部分。”

“佩普刚才联系我们，说曼城方面在清点其他超自然力量盗窃案的赃物的时候，发现了一两件可能是这个展览的失窃展品的东西，赃物数量太庞大曼城方面还在分拣，之后会有人联系我们。”

“也就是说，他们对失窃方式也有定论？”

“有，但是佩普没细说，倒是提了一句失窃的可能主要是金属制品，问这个展览是不是也是这样？”

拉基蒂奇迅速看了一遍手里的清单，“没错，基本都是金属制品，主要是废弃物循环利用那方面的展品。”

“那看来就是这样了，我把你的联系方式给曼城方面？之后让他们和你沟通吧。”

“好。”拉基蒂奇答应了下来，“对了莱奥，我还有件事。”

“也就是说，我们还没开始调查，这个展览的失窃案就已经告破了？”

“没错。”

拉基蒂奇刚和曼城的贝尔纳多·席尔瓦沟通完，就拉着特尔施特根又来到了会展中心，这次他带了一个巴萨的金属探测器，“简单地说，曼城方面发现了一种生物，被训练去吞噬金属制品，其中也包括了这家展览的金属展品，而这家展览由于时间长路途远担心磨损所以大部分交互类的展品是带有备用品的，结合曼城给我们提供的查到的物品清单，我们也许可以认为这家展览的所有金属制品全部被盗走了，在曼彻斯特或者更早，在随后的利物浦的展览中则多是备用品。

“但是，”拉基蒂奇的目光扫过一圈展览品，定格在了王冠上，“如果我的感觉不错的话，这个王冠也是金属制品。”

金属探测仪在靠近王冠的时候发出了嗡鸣声。

“为什么你会成为漏网之鱼呢？”

周围突然的动静引起了他的注意——不是指真实世界中发生的，对于有心灵感应能力的人来说，任何突然出现在感知范围内的生命体都算是某种无声的“动静”，拉基蒂奇迅速探查了一下，果然，有两个年纪不算大的孩子躲在他们附近。

“马克，有两个人靠近了这边，我想他们是为了这个王冠来的。”拉基蒂奇没有开口，通过心灵感应和特尔施特根交流，“或许我们可以试探一下。

“马克？”心灵感应的那端没有如往常一样传来回应，拉基蒂奇距离特尔施特根有一段距离，他回过头，发现特尔施特根还站在原地，“马克？你听得到我的声音吗？”

【3】

四周的灯光突然暗下来时，特尔施特根以为会展中心突发了停电之类的意外情况。“伊万？”他习惯性地用了两人遇到突发紧急情况时的心灵感应沟通方式，却没有听到拉基蒂奇的任何声音，听力层面或者精神层面的。

“伊万，你能听到我吗？”这次他发出了真正的声音，他随身的巴萨通讯器有至少4个小时的照明电量，但当他打开灯的时候，却发现伊万并不在原地。

或者说，他不在原地。

“马克？”拉基蒂奇的声音远远地传来，“马克？你在哪里？”

“伊万，我在这里。”特尔施特根喊了一声。

周围突然亮了起来，他这才看清楚了四周的场景，一个接着一个的玻璃仓，整齐地并排着，其中距离他不远处的一个玻璃仓上，闪烁着奇异的蓝紫色的光芒。

看起来这里有人搭建了一个幻象，特尔施特根迅速地分析起了目前面对的状况，他知道伊万可以做到通过精神暗示混淆视听造成这样的幻象，而同样的伊万也应该对周围其他人创造的幻象有所警觉和感知，而伊万现在在哪里，他还好吗？

“伊万！”特尔施特根又喊了几遍，他能听得到拉基蒂奇也在呼唤着他，道理上讲他们在真实世界中相距应该不算远，不论如何，他需要自己走出幻境，然后去找到伊万，确定他真的平安无事。

拉基蒂奇在一瞬间明白了自己处在了某种幻境之中，也许是来闯入的两人？但这说不通，如果对方有如此强大的能力，胜于自己的虚拟现实能力，那么对方理应能够隐藏自己而不是一接近自己的感知范围就被自己探查到。

拉基蒂奇再次查探四周，却发现他无法感知得到丝毫除了自己之外的生命体特征，“马克？”他提高了声音问，迫不及待地确定特尔施特根是否还安然无恙，“马克？你在哪里？”

没有回应。

“不——”拉基蒂奇甩了甩头，试图让自己冷静下来，他深呼吸了几次，现在是在幻象之中，听不听得到真实世界的回应都是可能的，他的能力受限也是可能的，冷静，马克不会有事的。

那么究竟是谁？

突然间，他回想起了第一次来到会展中心的时候，马克看到有人而他感知不到——那个王冠现在仍然被他攥在手里，王冠上的水晶似乎在挑衅般地向他示威，他试图把水晶从王冠上取下来，水晶与王冠分离的片刻，他似乎又听到了那个声音，那个常常出现在他的噩梦里，令他午夜梦回每每惊醒的声音：“马克，你知道那个程序如何启动的，不是吗？

“启动它，然后一切就结束了。”

“不要——”拉基蒂奇下意识地脱手，水晶掉落在了地上。

特尔施特根朝着闪光的方向走去。

他想起了这种诡异的光芒的来源——那块王冠上的水晶，在所有场景都改变的时候，为什么这块水晶还能出现在这里，难道它才是真正的始作俑者？特尔施特根虽然并没有在资料库中查到相关的水晶，但各种地外不同的宝石的作用他也查到过不少，或许这块水晶也是一种未知的有什么奇异功能的宝石？

他穿行在玻璃仓之间，突然停下了脚步，这些玻璃仓外面都是毛玻璃，看不清里面，但是这些玻璃仓的大小，几乎都是成年人体的身量，他突然有种不好的预感。

他走到那个闪烁着光芒的玻璃仓前，拿起了玻璃上的水晶，玻璃仓在它面前缓缓抬起，正对着他的是一个圆形的小窗。

他在其中看到了闭着眼睛沉睡的自己。

> “伊万，马克的内在系统中被植入了一段自毁程序，我们现在无法确定是他的最初制造者植入的，还是他在那家科技公司改造时注入的。现在最保险的方法，是让马克忘记自己的身份，彻底把自己当做一个人，这样不管这个自毁程序是谁植入他体内的，只要他不引起植入这个程序的人的注意，给技术组一点时间，我们能找到如何破解这个程序。”
> 
> 拉基蒂奇想了想，“对我来说，让他相信自己并非仿生人，而是普通的、在巴萨安全部门工作的人，这点不是很难，但如果他总是离开我身边，出现我所不知道的影响的可能性也很大，我需要他在我身边来保持我对“制造”一个身份的稳定性。”
> 
> “自从我们把马克解救出来带到巴萨，你一直是与他最近的人，我想这一点也不是很难？”
> 
> “那远远不够，”他摇了摇头，“我有个也许疯狂的主意，仿生人会爱上一个人吗？”

> “伊万，什么是‘爱’？”特尔施特根坐在拉基蒂奇身边，看着他，不带任何表情，或许仿生人本就没有那么多情绪？拉基蒂奇心想。
> 
> “爱是，一种很复杂的感觉，你为什么会问这个问题？”
> 
> 特尔施特根把手里的一份纸质资料递给他，“拉菲尼亚给了我这个，我觉得还有些有趣。”
> 
> 拉基蒂奇粗略地扫了一眼，《尘封的“战车”》，来自尤尔根·克林斯曼的一本回忆录，他曾经买来当睡前读物但也只翻了两页，“战车计划”与特尔施特根这批仿生人的诞生有着千丝万缕的联系，甚至也包括了克林斯曼本人与这批仿生人的主要研究专家尤阿希姆·勒夫的关系，“所以？”
> 
> “这本书援引勒夫博士的说法，感情或许是计算机程序可习得的内容之一，包括了爱。”
> 
> “爱，或许大部分人类会说那是一种感觉，但也不只是一种感觉，想要更多的接触、想要一起生活、想要一起平安、快乐、幸福的生活。”
> 
> “平安、快乐、幸福。”特尔施特根重复着他的词汇，拉基蒂奇叹了一口气，也许任何一种简单的感情，对于仿生人、或者一个被注入了巴萨防御系统的仿生人，都需要从头开始学习。
> 
> 他换了一种说法，“你平常的工作，是保护巴萨不被外来入侵，对吗？”
> 
> 特尔施特根点点头。
> 
> “那么爱，其中的情绪之一，就是你想要像保护巴萨一样保护你爱的人。”

**可是你知道，他是仿生人，你可以和他解释什么是爱，但他不会爱上你的，除非你让他以为他爱你。**

“你别说了！”拉基蒂奇吼道。

周围的场景又切换到了从前，特尔施特根曾问过他什么是爱。

> “我想保护你。”特尔施特根突然从椅子上起身，在拉基蒂奇的额头上亲了一下，这完全出乎拉基蒂奇的意料，特尔施特根以为自己惹得他不快，忙道歉，“对不起，我看普通人这样表示友好，所以学了一下。”
> 
> “你不用道歉。”拉基蒂奇笑得灿烂，“不用对我道歉。”

**你究竟对他做了什么？**

**你究竟对你和他做了什么？**

“我做了什么不需要你评判！”拉基蒂奇捡起地上的水晶，聚集他所有的能量，也许这是他出去的办法，直接毁掉眼前这块水晶，“我不会再受你的影响了。”

一道蓝紫色的光芒瞬间炸开，他似乎看到了冲过来的特尔施特根喊着他的名字。

“马克，对不起……”

【4】

特尔施特根眨了眨眼睛，他重新回到了会展中心，面前有两个看起来年纪并不太大的年轻人，其中一个扶着另一个膝盖流着血的人，但他没有空理会他们，“伊万？”他四下里寻找——

拉基蒂奇躺在距离他不远处的地上，浑身是血，胸前是那块紫水晶——

“伊万！”他扑过去，把水晶扫到一边，鲜血模糊了他的伤口，他迅速扯下自己的衣服试图给拉基蒂奇止血，却看不到什么效果，他知道自己必须立刻把伊万带回总部急救。

“莱奥！”他死命按着通讯器的开关，仿佛这能让他立刻接通梅西一样。

“我的天——你们在原地，我让塞尔吉把你们传送回来。”

那边的两个孩子似乎也在尝试着止血处理，其中一个孩子注意到了这边的场景，对同伴说了句什么，起身走了过来，举起了魔杖。

“别动。”他吼了一声，那孩子，或者说一个英国的小巫师停在原地，一口凌乱的口音说着什么，特尔施特根程序中的翻译进程被他丢在了后台，他顾不上去仔细听这孩子说了什么，他的本意应该是想来帮忙，但特尔施特根不敢冒这个险。

他们的四周忽然出现了一道金光，他祈祷着快一点，再快一点。

面前的人突然消失，阿诺德捡起了水晶，又回到了罗伯逊身边，打开了通讯器焦急地说，“Hendo，Robbo受伤了，我想带他直接幻影移形回去。”

“是我的错，”在手术室外，特尔施特根简要地向梅西讲了事情的经过，“我没有保护好伊万。”

“不，这是我的错，最初技术组在你的系统里发现那个自毁程序时，是我提议让伊万用他的能力使你认为自己是个普通人，从而不将你的身份暴露给植入自毁程序的人，给技术组争取破解的时间。”

“这个主意确实是逻辑合理的。”

“逻辑合理的，但也许不是最好的，我很抱歉，马克。”

【5】

2014年。

“莱奥，你们那边情况怎样？”哈维坐在主控室的监视器前，他们潜入的地方是一家跨国科技公司的仓库，这时候虽然除了值班室都没有人在，但他们仍然不敢掉以轻心。

“我们三个分三个地方开始查的，我这里暂时没什么异常。”

“我这里也没有，”内马尔的声音插进来，“说真的，莱奥和伊万都能直接查生命体，就不能这么查吗？”

“根据德国超能力者管理机构给我们的资料，这批他们丢失的仿生人还不属于‘生命体’的范畴，所以莱奥和伊万现在还不能用能力感知他们。”

“也就是说，他们还需要经过某些步骤才能变成‘生命体’？”

“具体的操作恐怕只有制造这批仿生体的机构才知道，勒夫博士的团队在这方面确实远远走在前列，具体的技术我们也并不清楚。”

哈维刚调出德国方面给他们提供的资料，线上却又传来了声音，来自在值班室的拉基蒂奇与伊涅斯塔，拉基蒂奇刚刚使值班人相信已经到了交接班的时间点，并且已经交接给了接班的人，于是离开了仓库的值班室，“我们用值班室的电脑进入了内网，似乎发现了一个可疑的实验方案，实验对象是一个批次号，我发给你。”

一串字母与数字的组合出现在了哈维面前的屏幕上，其中八位明显的时间信息吸引了他的注意，这看起来与他们掌握的这家科技公司从一家地下中介买到这批仿生人的日子一模一样，更多的资料还在向总部传递，哈维筛选出了紧要的信息发给了梅西，“看起来除了仓库中存储的，他们已经用一部分仿生人开始了实验。”

梅西迅速浏览了一遍，“我们过去看看。路易斯，你接着查仓库，内，你和我去实验区走一趟，坐标我发给你了。”

“收到。”

梅西和内马尔在仓库的直线距离并不近，本打算在实验区域见面，但梅西刚走了几步，却见内马尔闪现在他面前，脚下还有一个金色的光圈，他当然认识这个，他自小在巴塞罗那长大，对西班牙魔法师的施法特点自然熟悉，伊涅斯塔的声音从通讯器传来，“莱奥，过来吧，我和伊万和你们一起去。”

这家科技公司的实验区域解释了一部分为什么一家看起来业务一直很正常的公司会私下里购买从德国盗走的仿生人，尤其是考虑到在2006年随着“战车计划”的腰斩和部分资料的公开，德国对于从机械改造到仿生人的研究始终伴随着争议性，包括在西班牙。

而现在看来，这家公司私下里进行的各种实验，伦理争议性恐怕不比这批仿生人小。伊涅斯塔先去试图破解实验区域主控电脑的权限，而梅西和拉基蒂奇分别通过自己的能力检测实验区域是否有生命体，人员或者实验品，内马尔则沿着进来的路观察实验区域自做什么，却突然停了下来，“莱奥，伊万，你们看这里。”

梅西与拉基蒂奇走过来，面前像是一个能容纳一个成年人大小的玻璃仓，毛玻璃阻挡着看不清里面的情况，内马尔尝试着拉下旁边的一根摇杆，玻璃仓向前翻转，透过上端的一块圆形普通玻璃中，清晰地看到里面的一张金发人脸，紧闭着眼睛。

“是一个人？”内马尔起初吓了一跳，定了定神又凑近了些，“没有生命维持装置，也可能是我们要找的仿生人？”

“我听不到他。”拉基蒂奇把手覆盖在那块透明玻璃上，“但我直觉觉得他不是那种，曾经有过生命的人。”

“我们需要先把玻璃仓打开，伊万，帮我们注意着点外面的情况。”梅西一边示意拉基蒂奇，一边招呼内马尔一起看看玻璃仓旁边的各种按钮如何使用。他们大概触及到了实验区域的一些核心实验装置，任何举动都可能引起公司监控的注意。

“我劫持了实验区域的实时监控和报警系统，不过可能不会太长时间，并且容易引起主监控的注意，你们速度快一点。”伊涅斯塔已经迅速搞定了自己的部分，通过通讯器通知了他们，“还有，我在这里能找到那批仿生人的实验位置和存储位置，仓库的部分我发给了路易斯，实验部分我发给你们。”

“这个就是仿生人中的一个，并且，”拉基蒂奇在通讯器上翻看着伊涅斯塔发来的实验摘要，“对他进行的实验是，将巴萨的安全防御系统的一部分装载到仿生人内置操作系统。”

梅西与内马尔停下了动作，线上的伊涅斯塔与哈维倒吸了一口冷气。

“但是，他们如何得到我们的防御系统程序的？”

哈维迅速向巴萨安全技术组发出了警告并要求他们立刻启动紧急安全协议，彻查一段时间以来的防御系统入侵记录和内部操作日志，伊涅斯塔在实验区域的主控电脑对程序来源溯源，内马尔看着玻璃仓里的人，“那他怎么处理？我们直接销毁他吗？”

“别——”拉基蒂奇出声阻止。

“先把他带回去。”梅西按下了一个按钮，玻璃仓的门打开了。

【6】

梅西仍站在病房外。

经过急救后他们维持了拉基蒂奇的生命体征，但也仅此而已。二十分钟前他们向RFEF请求西班牙最好的超自然能力医生哈维·阿隆索的帮助，在RFEF的协调下，阿隆索很快从巴斯克来到了巴塞罗那，此时正在查看拉基蒂奇的情况，特尔施特根也在里面。

阿隆索放弃了普通的治疗方式，手覆在拉基蒂奇的胸前，随着一道隐约的金光，拉基蒂奇的伤口慢慢开始愈合。

特尔施特根睁大了眼睛，他的感谢还没说出口，却见阿隆索停下了动作，“他的伤口可以愈合，但出血点却会断续出现，这到底是什么伤？”

“那块水晶？”

“水晶？割伤会成这样？”

“不是，我也不知道是什么成分，但一定要找到它。”

说话间特尔施特根已经离开了病房，梅西刚想安排人跟着，却听到巴尔韦德呼叫他，“厄内斯托？”

“莱奥，尤尔根·克洛普想和你说话，但在你的办公室联系不到你。”

“我在医疗区，如果方便的话请转到这里吧。”

“好，我直接转给你。”

克洛普的话经过了一层通讯器自动的英转西语翻译，“莱奥？”

“克洛普先生，您有什么事吗？”

“我听Trent和Andy说，你们有一位同事被王冠上那块水晶伤得很重？”

“是的。”梅西的心里又燃起了一丝希望，在拉基蒂奇和特尔施特根出事前不久，巴萨也曾经收到过利物浦方面补发的对科学展的协查请求，特尔施特根提到过在会展中心遇到的两个孩子，他是巴萨的队长与指挥，这样的事遇到的不少，年轻人冲动行动，但超英组织之间的沟通程序总是要有。

但也许利物浦对这所谓的“水晶”了解得更多？

“伊万伤得很重，我们用尽了办法几乎都只是勉力维持他的生命，找不到治愈的方法。”

“我想也许我们有办法，请把地址给我，我让Virgil迅速过去。”

“好，我这就发给您。”

他把地址坐标发给了克洛普，然后联系特尔施特根，“马克，回来吧，我们有办法了。”


End file.
